


More than just a fight for Hogwarts

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: Fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 over at Livejournal.





	More than just a fight for Hogwarts

Oliver saw the twins duck a curse, but kept looking as he dodged one himself. A particular redhead didn't seem to be anywhere in the crowd of explosions and dust, no matter how hard he searched. Percy had to be here _somewhere_ though, and Wood's thoughts of safety didn't lend to himself, but to the spectacles, he hoped would match his gaze when all the dust had settled.


End file.
